


My Dear Prince

by ladybugger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Yaoi, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugger/pseuds/ladybugger
Summary: Once upon a time in a far away land,There was a lonely prince in a big castle, yes the castle was full of employees, and the royal family but one thing lacked.His one true love.The prince tried everything but he didn't get that special feeling with any woman he was with, that feeling when you're with your significant other, the warm tingling that fills your all, the sweet innocent touches that send electric shots through your whole body, the involuntary smile you get just thinking about them.He wants that and every time he tried to find it, it ended badly for him and he tried a lot.He almost gave up until he came along.(Destiel AU)





	My Dear Prince

My Dear Prince  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Once upon a time in a far away land,  
There was a lonely prince in a big castle, yes the castle was full of employees, and the royal family but it was missing one piece.  
His true love.  
The prince tried everything, but he didn't get that special feeling when you're with your significant other, the warm tingling that fills your all, the sweet innocent touches that send electric shots through your whole body, the involuntary smile you get just thinking about them.  
He wants that, and every time he tried to find it, it ended badly for him, and he tried a lot. He almost gave up until he came along.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
My Dear Princess,  
My mother made me write these letters for you, for when I finally meet you. Also, I can't wait to meet you. My mother told me you would be very pretty, well she says all girls are pretty, but that's not possible she's probably lying.  
I hope you are really pretty, and pretty girls have pretty laughs, and I know you will have a pretty laugh that will make me laugh too. You will be spoiled, loved and cared for more than anyone and I will make you happy forever, you will always be by my side.  
Remember, I will always love you   
Prince Castiel  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1  
"Cas, you're almost 22 you need to buckle down and find a nice lady preferably with a title and propose already", my father lectured me for the umpteenth time. I've gotten the reputation of 'Playboy' from going out with women night after night, but I don't sleep with a woman unless I genuinely liked her and that doesn't happen often.   
"Yes, father" I replied in a monotone voice while picking on my breakfast.

"Are you excited for your birthday party this Friday? Did you pick out your mask yet? You know your brother and his fiancé are coming with some guests and -" my mother continued rambling about useless matters to me until I was done with my eggs. Then I excused myself from the table and went up to my room to change into my exercise outfit as I liked to work out after breakfast.

Half way through running on the treadmill I heard my phone ringing indicating a text, I unlocked it and saw a message from my younger brother Gabriel, he wants to have a horserace. I grinned to myself and replied that I'd be down in a bit. I went downstairs and saw the back of my brothers head then slowly crept up behind him and tackled him, earning a scream from him and his fiancé Aishwarya.  
It was love at first sight between the two, they met at orientation in Harvard when Alex's clumsiness resulted in him pouring coffee all over Aishwarya and her making him pay for her clothes to be cleaned, I still have the text when Alex told me he had met his future wife and I had planned to read it at their wedding.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled, and I laughed so hard when he faced me yet surprisingly I hugged him. I haven't seen him in months, and apparently I had missed the idiot I didn't admit that though, he grumbled for a second but then he hugged me back, the old softie.

"Hey, Ash" I greeted her, and she gave me a smile then hugged me, she's like a sister to me well she will be my sister in law soon anyways.  
"Hey Cas, how's the witch hunt going?" she asked, that's we call the woman dilemma I'm having, a witch hunt because all of the girls I've gone with (that they know of) resemble witches (or another word that rhymes with witch).  
I scoffed and shook my head "I presume it didn't go well?" she smiled apologetically. "I took a break from that, women are too much for me right now, but I just hope I meet someone at my party" I shrugged and she nodded in response and wished me luck.  
"You're mother probably planned the whole thing to find you a suitable woman, why else would it be a masquerade" she noted and I laughed when I realized that.

"Why are we standing here for, shouldn't you be looking at my horse's butt right now" Alexander said obnoxiously, but Ash and I just stared at him with raised eyebrows?  
"The- The horse race, we were supposed to horse- JUST COME ON" he stammered angrily, and his face turned red, which made me and Ash laugh our asses off. It was only a bonus that he got angrier and that caused us to roar in laughter.

I got on my trusty English steed Salem with me "Let's kick his ass Sal" I whispered in his ear brushing his soft hair with my palm the kissed him below the eye. Salem whinnied and I slowly rode on the saddle, making sure my feet are secure in the stirrups, I pushed my heels down, and Salem started strolling to the line, and I can feel his back sway underneath me.  
"READY?" Aishwarya yelled, Alex and I nodded simultaneously, and I think felt Salem nod too.

"GO!" 

I was ahead of Alex which made me happy; I knew I could trust Salem when it came to this, I noticed Alex starting to catch up, so I quickened the pace putting myself even further ahead. Suddenly Alex passed me and was way ahead of me, as I tried to get Salem to go faster but he suddenly collapsed, and I fell with him tumbling over me. I yelled but Alex was nowhere in sight, and neither was anyone else for the track we were racing in was far away from the castle.  
"Oh my god!" I heard someone scream and when I tried to lift my head to see who it was, I couldn't as it was hurting, right before I closed my eyes I saw the most handsome man with the greenest eyes that I have ever seen in my life.  
"Oh god no no don't close your eyes- HEY WAKE UP!"  
His voice was fading in and out until finally I couldn't open my eyes anymore and blacked out.

"What happened?" My voice croaked as I slowly fluttered my eyes open and winced when I saw the harsh light above me.  
"Dim the lights please" I heard my mother's soft voice. I looked around, and it looked like I was in my room, the last I remember was falling from Salem and him falling on me. I tried to get up, but my body started aching.  
"Sweetheart, a horse, fell on you, please don't get up" my mother said in a way where she was both serious and joking.   
"What?" I groaned when I tried to get up; she pushed me back on the bed.

"Prince Castiel, I think you might have a concussion so I put a cold compress on you and I prescribed you paracetamol to take for a headache, you also have bruises on your shoulders and lower abdomen, and luckily there was no internal damage but it might be purple for a few days so just put this cream twice a day and you'll be fine, get well soon your highness" the doctor talked so fast I barley understood a word but I nodded anyways.

Suddenly I remembered the handsome face I saw before I blacked out. After the doctor left I asked my mom "Hey who was the guy who found me?" I asked furrowing my eye brows and my mother smiled warmly at me.  
"Oh he was the sweetest guy, a looker too" she winked at me making me chuckle "I didn't get his name actually but he's waiting outside the room, he wanted to make sure you were okay isn't that adorable?" she looked away dreamily and I laughed but nodded. "Someone will call him in a bit, I'm glad you're safe sweetheart" she kissed me on the head and left.

I heard a knocking on the door and I invited the person in, I can't wait to see him again. For some reason I'm getting excited and my heart is hammering inside my chest, although it's probably because I just got injured. When the door opened, the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on walked in .

"Hi, I'm Dean the one who found you" he smiled at me and I smiled back, wincing when I tried to sit up.  
"Oh let me help you" he said and rushed to my side and a sudden overwhelming feeling came over me and electric shots went through my whole body when he touched my bare shoulder. My heart started racing and I was afraid it might jump out of my chest, when he kept touching my back helping me sit straighter making my body feel warmer where ever his soft hands touched and then it quickly turned cold and I felt a slight emptiness when he took his hand away.  
"I- Uh I just want to say thank you" I stammered, when the hell did I ever stammer before? "for uh rescuing me from er the um incident" I NEVER STAMMER WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME. Am I that concussed that I can't even speak properly? His presence is making me woozy and all jumbled up, I'm feeling very overcome by his presence right now.

"It's no problem your highness I was happy to help" he smiled at me and I got lost in his unique sparkly green eye and his plump pink lips, the light freckles scattered over of his face and the blonde mop of hair that keeps falling over his face, I couldn't help but let my eyes roam freely checking out every inch of him, until I finally snapped out when he cleared his throat. I felt my face turn red as I had just realized I've been checking him out and I think he noticed too because his face turned slightly pink, he looked adorable with tinted cheeks.

Did I just think of him as adorable?   
Dean left and I was very confused and slightly aroused.


End file.
